


Misunderstood

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Yaoi, media problems, pet problems, sad daddy viktor, two daddies, worried mommy yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Eavesdropping will do you no good.





	

Anime/Manga » Yuri!!! on Ice » Misunderstood  
Author: Nerdy Inu Production  
Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Published: 11-25-16 - Updated: 11-25-16 id:12246906  
Title: Misleading

 

Status: Complete  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Viktor!" called a certain raven haired skater to his coach.

"What's the matter?" Viktor looked worried on his distressed looking student.

"You need to go back to Japan!" shocking his coach.

"What?" looking shock at his student.

"Maccachin, he got some pork buns stuck to his throat! My sister don't know if he'll make it… please… go home and see him!" Yuri burst.

Viktor looking pale running his hand on his hair, "I don't want you to make the same mistakes like I did, Viktor, please" Yuri hugged his torso, "I'll be fine…" Viktor hugging him back don't know what to do.

"Viktor? I'll be fine! Please!"

"I just can't leave you on your free program" Viktor worriedly said, "I can't believe I'm making choices between you and our child" he groaned.

"I'll be a bad mom if I don't let you go home and see Maccachin!" Yuri sternly said.

Then they saw Yakov, Lilia and Yurio approaching, Viktor immediately grabbed Yakov.

"Are you begging to be back in skating again?" the old coach smirked.

"That's not it, please I need to ask you a favor!" he said, "I need you to be Yuri's coach just for tomorrow, please!" Shocking his old coach and the people around them especially Yuri.

"Viktor, I'll be fine! Please don't do this!" Yuri pleaded.

"I just can't leave you with our someone supporting you!" Viktor replied.

"I'll be fine, I know it, I know you'll support me even when you're away!" Yuri looked worried, "You need to go back to Japan now!"

"Alright" sighed Yakov, "I don't know what's going on but I'll be his coach, just for tomorrow"

Viktor out of happiness hugged his old coach and explained what happened on a private area.

Now Viktor and Yuri are in a rush heading back to their hotel and shared room, Yuri helping Viktor pack all his things when his phone went off again, "Nee-san?" he anxiously called.

"Yuri, it's a good thing we made it, Maccachin is now safe, I'm staying overnight just to make sure he'll be fine"

"Nee-san wait" Yuri set the phone to loud speaker, "Viktor, Maccachin is now safe!" Yuri hugged his coach slash boyfriend.

Viktor gave out the biggest grin and hugged Yuri, "Nee-san can you switch the call to a video call?" he requested and Mari complied.

Viktor looked at the image of their baby dog who's laid sideways, an IV attached and an oxygen on his snout.

"Our poor baby" Viktor cooed, "Mari, can you watch over him and update us? Maccachin is no safe so I don't need to get back there, just update us?" Yuri clings on Viktor's neck tears falling.

"Thank goodness he's now safe" he cried.

"Shh… Maccachin is now fine" Viktor hushed his boyfriend, "Maccachin, daddy and papa are gonna be back home soon alright? Hang tight for us" Viktor cooed again to the screen.

"Sorry to bother you guys on an important event" Mari said as she looked guilty.

"You did what you need to do, Maccachin is our baby" Viktor assured her.

"Well, I'll be staying with him till he's all fine and good as new, you two do your best and make Maccachin and us proud" she cheered, "Can you say hi to Yurio for me?" she squealed.

"Sure anything~" Yuri replied this time, "Remind us always to close the door to Vicchan's room so that Maccachin won't steal another buns" Yuri added.

"I'll note that" Mari replied and bid good bye to the two.

After the call ended Viktor kissed Yuri out of relief, Yuri responded, "Let's call your old coach first" Yuri got reminded and pulled out Viktor's phone.

After calling Yakov the old man just snorted at them but can hear a sign of relief since the old man knows that the dog means a lot to Viktor and now his Yuri.

Viktor and Yuri left their phones opened and drifted off to sleep after taking off all their clothes and stayed in bed only wearing boxers.

But little did they know they caused a little uproar to social media regarding their open conversation earlier.

The next morning when they gone out to practice, they were mobbed by media and asked them tons of confusing questions, "We all thought you're going back to Japan!" one asked in Russian.

"There's no need for it now, right now Yuri needed me the most" he was holding Yuri by the waist.

"Did you both adopt a child?" that caught Yuri and Viktor off guard when the American reporter asked in English.

"What? Come again please?" Yuri reacted.

"I asked if both of you adopted, since we all had a scoop of your conversation last night, why you needed to go back to Japan" she asked again, "You even said that you'll be a bad mother if Mr. Nikiforov won't see that child"

The couple looked at each other stunned and laughed after, "Maccachin is our pet dog, and we usually have that gag calling ourselves as dads" Viktor mused, "Now if that answered it all, can you excuse us?" and the couple headed to the locker room.

"I can't believe they misunderstood us" Yuri shook his head.

"I never knew you'd be a great mom?" winked Viktor.

"Can you stop that?" Yuri playfully pushed him and both headed to the locker room, Viktor kept tab on Maccachin's recovery and Yuri is doing his best to be qualified to the GPF which making Viktor proud.

Extra:

"Now that I noticed, you got curves~" called by a certain Canadian skater and touched Yuri's butt.

"Please refrain touching Yuri like that" came in Viktor's stern reply and glared at the Canadian.

"Chill, I never intended to be like that~ I just noticed you wife to be appealing" Yuri shivered, "And I hope your baby will be fine" he teased.

Yuri blushed from the roots.

~End~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys, lets pray for Maccachin! I hope he's fine *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants to follow me on Twitter and ask some YoI request fic, you can just visit me https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08


End file.
